Domizar
by Endlos Nacht
Summary: Introducing the planeswalker Reihen Furia and her Knight-Captain, Nines Albrook. Reihen has built a legion of warriors to keep the peace. One of her allies sent a request for help but it quickly turns into a series of events. She sends her champion in hopes of preventing a tide of battle but is it too late?
1. Ill Tidings

This is an original story based on a plane I created for a custom set. I sincerely hope you enjoy it.

AN: As always, anything preexisting belongs to Wizards of the Coast. Reihen Furia, Nines Albrook, etc. are my creations.

* * *

Chapter 1

Ill Tidings

A warrior stood in an empty field. His red, white, and black armor reflected his alligence to his mistress, Reihen Furia. Clenching his fist, the man allowed himself to release the bitterness of loss. His home in Dominaria was slowly recovering from the effects from the events that occurred not to long ago. Sadly though, the inhabitants of the plane have been warring with one another and destroying what little is left for saving.

***The Furian Garrison***

A pale woman in glittering red, white, and black battle robes with long silver hair was observing her base and making the rounds. She personally oversaw all operations and she personally also took care of her soldiers. The woman was barely 20 years of age but she held the attention of all her followers, even her enemies respected her will and determination. The woman was the phyiscal embodiment of war and peace, and it was iron will to do whatever it cost to maintain order and keep her people safe from harm. She was Reihen Furia, commander of the Furian forces.

When she was satisified that everything was running smoothly she returned to her quarters to see an elvish warrior waiting for her. "My Lady, I have a message from Knight-Captain Nines Albrook. He requested it to be read only by you," the messenger bowed and awaited whatever command she deemed necessary.

Reihen nodded and took the capsule from the messenger and disenchanted the seal that was placed there. There have a few times that a rookie or enemy attempted opening a capsule without moving the seal. They were always non-fatal though by the end of the curse placed on the scroll sealed inside, well it was best not to mention the results.

_Lady Reihen,_

_My personal mission to discover allies and recover lost territory has failed. Judging from the look of the town I would have to declare it a lost cause. If there was any life in the past five years since I joined your company it must have been long since extinguished. I await your orders._

_Sincerely,_

_Knight-Captain Nines Albrook_

Saddness swept over the woman as she read it, then re-read. Reihen knew the sorrow he was dealing with, even if he never said it. She knew because he was her first retainer and because he supporter her ideal. It was Nines who been her symbol when she began piecing together her nation. She turned her attention to the elf who had been waiting patiently. "Alert the garrison that our sword is returning soon. We will give him time to rest then celebrate his safe arrival."

The messenger smiled, "it has been too long since I recieved his instruction. I will admit I will be missing the oppertunity of not recieving his lessons."

The woman chuckled softly, "his lessons may be harsh but they serve as reminders that the battlefield is just as much. The value of each life is immeasurable to me."

"I'll warn the others that the good knight-captain is returning," the elf bowed and left.

Reihen allowed her smile to falter, "he is a good knight-captain. He is a good man."

***Dominaria***

The knight sat in one of the empty homes in the nameless village. It was his old home when the place still had a name. The scavagers picked the town clean save the one oak bench that was currently holding him up. The pressure was shifting meaning only one thing, his mistress was coming for him. The warrior stood up and dusted himself off while doing his best to keep the grief he felt from his eyes. If there was anything the lady wasn't capable of doing ,it was reading him like a book. At least that is what he kept telling himself.

She materialized before him, not in her battle attire but rather a beauty dress that she usually reserved for important meetings with nobles and ambassoders. "Knight-Captain," Reihen greeted.

"Lady Reihen," the knight dropped to his knee.

"Please rise Nines Albrook, there is no formalities here... for the moment at least." She offered her hand to her oldest vassel. "Right now there is a man in grief and he is need of a companion."

"Lady, don't take this wrong..."

She smirked at Nines, "I'm not offering that and you know well enough I wouldn't." He smiled for must have been nearly a month. "I will lend you my ear and shoulder if you need it." She moved to him and held the man close to her, "you are my friend and you mean a lot to me. Not to mention our messager has expressed his wish that want to recieve your lessons again."

"Hmph, I doubt that," Nines remarked. The two held each other until he told her what he encountered since he embarked on his journey, all the while Reihen nodded and prodded him on until he was done with his tale.

***The Furian Garrison***

The two arrived in her quarters to keep the others from knowing method of return. Though she found this plane along with Nines five years ago, Reihen didn't exactly want to advertise the fact she was a planeswalker. A few of her retainers knew and they realiezed the honor wasn't bestowed to everyone. These were Nines' elite squad, their orders were second only to Nines and their mistress. The Knight-Captain crept out so to not alert where he came from, he managed to arrive in the barracks halfway across the stronghold.

Per Reihen's orders they greeted him and welcomed him back. He responded in kind and stated that training with continue by the end of the week. Nearly all moaned but they were glad for his return reguardless. A banquet was held two days later and everyone was invited. the patrols were were cut into half to allow of the soldiers, mages, and scouts a chance to relax. It was during this time one of the scouts came to report to Reihen.

It was the same messenger from before. "My Lady, we have a request from one of our allies from Domizar."

Reihen frowned, "what does the scroll say?"

The elf bowed, "I have yet to read, Mistress, since it seemed urgent I thought it would be best if you read it."

The Furian leader nodded as she checked the scroll for any spells and her frown deepened even further. "Has anyone read this," she asked urgently.

"No My Lady. No one here has tampered with it. I was the only one to touch it," the elf answered. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes there is, have Nines and his elite squad meet me at the war room in half a hour." The messenger bowed the left to do as he was instructed. "Who would have done this," she asked no one in particular though she did have an idea who caused this to happen.

***The Meeting***

Even though the festivities continued, the air was thick with suspense as many witnessed the Kingh-Captain leave his celebration. The Furian leader changed back into her battle robe and signalled the beginning of the meeting.

"As you are all aware that we were enjoying the festivities tonight until I recieved this." Reihen held up the scroll. "What has me concerned is the fact it isn't spelled."

"Isn't that a good thing?" A young man asked.

"Not in the slightest. We place traps on our scrolls and capsules to prevent others from seeing what is on them. Even our allies are required to enchant it with some kind curse for security purposes," an elf answered.

Reihen nodded, "that is correct. Now there are two reasons I have concluded on as to why there isn't a seal of some sort. Either our contact failed to do so..."

A seraph crossed her arms and frowned, "I think I get where you're going here."

"What do you mean, what would... oh," the young man replied before the answer dawned on him.

"It seems we have an understanding," a vampire stated as she rolled her eyes.

"It would seem our contact was murdered," Nines supplied to the others. Everyone grew silent for a moment to absorb and digest the information. "My Lady, what is our course of action?"

The Planeswalker examined the message and frowned. "You are to prepare to depart in six hours. We will regroup here."

"What is our objective?" The Knight-Captain asked.

"Your mission is to meet with the representives of Tazel's Devout in Domizar. Gather information on the ongoing war and with your intel I'll determine our next move," the planeswalker explained. The collective bowed and left, leaving Reihen to ponder alone about what is to come.


	2. Misfortunate Landing

This is an original story based on a plane I created for a custom set. I sincerely hope you enjoy it.

AN: As always, anything preexisting belongs to Wizards of the Coast. Reihen Furia, Nines Albrook, etc. are my creations.

* * *

Chapter 2

Misfortunate Landing

As per her orders, Reihen's taskforce reconvened at the designated time with their equipment. The knight-captain saluted his mistress, "Lady, my group and I have prepared for our journey. We are ready to commence our mission." The others followed Nines's example and made the same gesture.

Reihen nodded, "then we'll begin. Be warned that the plane you are traveling to is a world full darkness and its denizens struggle to remain among the living." She closed her eyes and began channeling red, white, and black mana into herself. With the energy coursing through her every fiber the others knew the time has come, each placing a hand on their mistress they too felt the humming of mana crashing over them.

Though both angel and vampire were physically assaulted by their innate opposing mana, they managed to stifle nearly all protests save an almost inaudible moan. In moments the group felt their forms become pure energy and with their lady in control, they surrendered themselves to her will as they vanished from existence.

***Blind Eternities***

Reihen gathered her charges close to her as she shifted through the perilous nexus. Planeswalker shifted herself along the space, quickly trying to discern one plane from the next. Their destination was clear however the way was not. Feeling the Blind Eternities trying to eat away at her and her enforcers she hurriedly zipped across searching for another route to Domizar. It only took moments to find a way but with each second she was becoming more and more taxed. Not only from the strain of raw mana that pushed, pulling, and tore at its invaders but also from protecting her allies from the struggle. With a moment to give a silent word of gratitude the Lady Furia left the nexus.

***Domizar, The Lost Forest***

The group arrived In Domizar, though to where they were was yet to be known. The thick woods surrounded them and showed no signs of visible life. The forest itself was alive but there was not a soul to be seen, let alone any beasts. Reihen stood, though trembling, it was only because she was connecting with the mana of the plane that she hadn't collapsed yet. Nines watching her for a few moments to see if she would be fine, when he saw the colors that her forces wrapping around her.

Hearing small moan nearby, the knight-captain walking through the dense forest to the sound while warily watching for any sign of danger. He found a young man in a uniform that was similar to his own but different enough to demonstrate the difference in rank. When the young man recognized Nines he was able to relax. "I'd say we made it sir," he said as he continued to lay in the brush.

Nines sighed, not for the first time, at the soldier. "Rikks, pull yourself together and act like you belong to the Furian Corps." The soldier shrugged but at least removed himself from the ground and sloppily saluted. Shaking his head, the knight-captain sighed and continued on his path. If he weren't so skilled with the crossbow he certainty would have never made it to Nines' elite squad, not if he had any say in it.

Sylcre, his elven recruit, was scouting the area from the trees. Gracefully leaping from one to the next until he was satisfied with his observation. "Knight-Captain, after carefully doing some recon I discovered three things though I think I should only report tow of them." Nines frowned but nodded, prompting Sylcre to continue. "All of our group is intact and well... for now."

The knight-captain silently thanked the gods or goddesses of the forest. "So what else do you have to report?"

The elf's eyes twitched to his right, indicating he heard movement. Not from their allies but rather possible enemies, "that is the second thing. We are surrounded by the natives."

His remaining allies, the vampire and angel, flocked to Reihen as she was reaching out to tap into the plane's mana. Sylcre and made his way to Rikks, helping the young man to scale a nearby tree for a better vantage point. Nines marched towards the Furian leader, keeping his motions fluid as possible. Knowing that they were the intruders, the knight placed his long sword on the ground and backed away from it. The weapon was seven paces away, far away enough to show he meant no harm but close enough he could reclaim it at a moment's notice. "We mean you no harm friends. We stumbled into the woods and we seek a way out," Nines called out.

One of the nearby trees shuddered, morphing into the more recognizable form of a dryad. This caused Reihen to stop accessing the worlds mana. The creature made a small gesture and an elf appeared by its side. The elf wore dark green leather with bright white trim, which equally matched its pale skin. The two stood silently until the elf frowned. Its expression became darker and his demeanor became more aggressive, "agents of Azaiel! You dare trespass the last safe haven for my kind and the dryads?"

"Who is this Azaiel," Rikks shouted from his perch.

If they returned to their home Nines was sure to put the young man into his rigorous training. Their commander strode forward with herself appointed guard, "if you don't mind please forgive us for our intrusion and as well as our ignorance. As my Knight-Captain stated earlier we are not here cause nor do any harm to you and your people. We are only searching for the Citadel of Taziel."

The elf stared at the group venomously though after a minute his features softened though only slightly. "I do not trust you or your words, they hold the tone of the dark court." He stepped forward and signaled his reinforcements to enclose around the Furian force. "To prove your words true we will have a contest of might," he glared at Reihen, "I assume you will represent your party."

"Sir, I cannot allow the lady to enter combat. I offer myself as her champion, as I am both her shield and sword in life I shall be in this battle," Nines answered.

***Sacred Dueling Grounds***

The group followed the pale elf, whom they learned was named Neith, and his dryad companion for fifteen minutes. Rikks was tactful enough to remain silent the entire march, to which both Nines and the rest of his elite squad were thankful. Sylcre was taking note of the terrain, looking for all possible vantage points while the planeswalker followed closely behind the others.

When they finally arrived, the hidden elves gathered behind Neith in a show of support of their leader. "Be honored," The elf said. "You will face Neith of the Bloodthorne, and you face him on holy ground." His followers cheered and the dryad nodded with a smile.

"What are the regulations of this contest?" Reihen's voice boomed, thus silencing the warriors and hunters.

"You are to speak when spoken to, human girl!" The dryad hissed, staring daggers at the planeswalker.

"You will not speak to our lady as such," the vampiress threatened. "If it were not for her honor I would feast on your vile blood..."

"And were it not her benevolence, I would personally see to it that not one of your souls would ever rest in peace ." Both the angel and vampire nodded in agreement.

"That is not how Lady Reihen conducts herself nor allows her retainers to do so either," Sylcre supplied. The crossbow expert could only nod his agreement as well. Their elven hosts weren't amused by the display given from their guests.

"As you can clearly see my allies do not take kindly to such outbursts and flagrant disrespect. We have only been kind and courteous to you. I will apologize for their behavior if you, in turn, do the same, I trust we can be civil enough to behave properly and conduct ourselves in an orderly fashion." The planeswalker offered.

Neith regained his composure enough to speak clearly. "The duel will consist of your champion versus myself in a one on one battle to the death. Weapons are prohibited, to use such will not only forfeit your life but the lives of your friends." The pale elven leader sneered, " you have one hour to make your peace and prepare your impending doom."

The elves gathered around the arena, prepping it for the battle and whispering sacred words of old rituals unknown to Nines. The dryad who only spoke once the entirety of making herself know strode to the knight with a confident smirk. "Allow me to grant you this small amount of knowledge, Neith has never lost a duel in the seventeen times he has and has been challenged."

"Well this is a first time for everything," Rikks grinned. Nines silently agreed.

* * *

The next chapter will finally see some action, please R&R amd look into the "Chronicles of Leere Nacht"


	3. The Duel of Pride and Obligation

AN: As you may already know Magic the Gathering is owner by Wizards of the Coast and as such it does not belong to me. However the characters and plane are my creations, if anyone wishes to use them please ask before hand.

* * *

Chapter 3

The Duel of Pride and Obligation

The forest was silent, not a single sound was made by its denizens save the elves. Their chanting was harmonious yet slightly off. The Furian company chose to ignore the fact that this chant was actually an incantation. Neith strode toward the circle and was followed by the dryad. The elven leader stood tall as he glared at his 'visitors.' Once again they took no notice or rather didn't bother to show any signs of acknowledgement.

"Come forth and face to one who will take your life," Neith said in contempt.

Nines got to his feet and confronted his opponent and began analyzing him. The elf was half a head shorter than himself, not to mention lithe but that last bit seemed to be the standard with elves across the many of the planes he has been to. Reihen nodded her encouragement as the knight captain removed his heavy golden armor, followed by his long sword.

"I know I don't have to tell you that you have to win," the planeswalker stated.

The man allowed a smile to briefly grace his features before becoming the soldier once more. "No, you don't have to." Neith crossed his arms, impatiently waiting on the Nines. The human turned his attention to his advisary, "shall we commence our duel?"

The pale elf assumed his battle stance. The dryad ran her hand across the elf's shoulders before stepping out of the way. Nines saluted his lady then his opponent and took a relaxed defensive posture. The elves chanted louder as Neith went of the offensive.

"You shall perish, you demon loving pawn of Azaiel!" Neith launched himself at the knight hoping to level him. Nines swayed to what he supposed would be the elf's blind side however the warrior was prepared for that and used his momentum to deliver a devastating spinning roundhouse kick to the back of his opponent's skull.

Nines faltered but rolled to decrease possible risk of permanent damage. Once again he took his defensive posture which enraged Neith even further. Why would someone who sided with a demon that brings nothing but destruction stay defensive. Logic dictates that something from this equation was missing, someone was lying, or that Neith was wrong and Neith could never admit he was. He lashed out again, this time aiming his elbow Nines' chin.

The knight saw the intended attack struck out with his boot, connecting with a loud impact but still the elf continued onward and hit his intended target. Shocked Nines stumbled backward rubbing his jaw. He looked at his advisory's supporters who were still chanting but not with same fervor as they were at the beginning. "Interesting, now let's see if my theory is correct," The human warrior adopted a stance he was far more used to and charged forward. Mouthing words of power he began to glow a light red and his speed increased.

Before the elf could react the Furian captain lashed out with two solid left palm strikes followed up by a quick sweeping kick. Neith rocked slightly but remained standing. Nines then slammed his knee into his opponent's stomach. This time the elf felt the blow though briefly. His supporters were becoming quieter with each attack.

"I see," Reihen thought aloud.

"What is it?" Rikks asked. The angel and vampire glared at the human who was oblivious to most things, including the usual death stares from both enemies and allies.

"Just watch and see," Sylcre instructed. The crossbow expert shrugged but did as he was told.

Nines released the temporary speed boost, saving his precious mana supply for when he needed it. "You are worthy of your station, my friend, though I don't think your people can withstand the strain much longer." He attacked with a spinning back fist which Neith ducked but came back up to soon as the knight's fist collided with his skull. The elf managed to stagger backward but he suffered from a spinning side kick.

Neith turned his attention to his brethren to see them struggling to maintain their spell on their champion. The dryad now stood in the middle of their circle, sending her rejuveinating energy to her protectors. The pale elf bowed to her and his people then turned to see his enemy waiting. "Why didn't you attack?"

With no hesitation came the answer, "you were not ready. To attack then would have been an act of cowardice and dishonorable."

Again logic that he relied on so much was failing him. His true enemy would never waited. His true enemy would have struck him down when the opportunity presented itself. Yet this man, this human, this fool did neither. Neith had no time to doubt as he had the people he was responsible for waiting for his guidance. They needed his support. To do this he had to kill this man. "Your every action says you aren't my enemy but how can I afford to not believe so. If you are then this place is in danger and I cannot allow that possibility. You must die or I will at your hands!"

Neith tackled the Furian and began pummel him. Each blow was enhanced by the mana of the forest, the elves, and the dryad. As Neith reared back for a final blow he felt his skin becoming unbearably hot. He leapt off as he felt the spell wane and to his surprise his allies and his charge cried out in pain. Nines regained his footing, the air around him sizzled.

"You're stepping this up then I have to do the same," Nines commented. "I rarely use magic but I do refrain from using it when I have to. I owe Lady Reihen for her patience in instructing me in the arcane arts." He then chanted two more incantations. The first neutralized the enchantment around the elf. The second one was increasing his reflexes more and more by the moment.

Feeling vulnerable the warrior rolled to one side to avoid an attack then leapt aside to avoid the next strike. Nines pressed his advantage, though he wasn't landing any hits he was wearing out his opponent. The elves watched in horror as their leader was now retreating. "You cannot win any longer. Declare your defeat and you will be spared."

Neith fumbled around the ground and pulled dagger from its hiding spot. The elf sent it flying end over end at the Knight. Nines dodged to the side and decided it was time to close the gap. With each step the air was getting thinner for the elven warrior, he rolled and flung two more daggers at the Furian. Once again they were dodge but not as easily as before.

"Why won't you just die? For the sake of the forest, the elves, and the rest of us you have to die!" Neith threw another dagger however it was caught this time.

The knight captain shook his head and tossed aside the weapon. "I have much to do before I expire. My lady wouldn't let leave until I am done," the planeswalker nodded to confirm it. "Secondly we are here to investigate what has been happening here and correct a few wrongs. I will not take your life, that you can do on your own."

Nines released his spells as he walked back to his comrades. "We will leave you be," Reihen Furia stated. "Tend to your people, they are in need of your help. If we can we will restore balance to this world but for now stay strong." The Furian company gathered their things and proceeded to venture off on their own.

Neith remained on the ground staring at the man who defeated him. There was no foul play on his part, except the use of magic but he himself was had his allies assisting by creating a barrier and enhancing his strength at their expense. Even the one whom he was protecting was aiding him. He drew hidden blades at the end of the duel thus forfeiting the battle and his life. His opponent did not desire his demise and spared him. A tool of Azaiel wouldn't have done this. His followers suffered needlessly because he didn't take the time to analyze the situation.

"I have brought disgrace to myself and to you," Neith stated. The dryad had burns too as she took part in the end of the incantation. She shook her head to say she didn't blame him. "I will right this wrong. I will at least guide them out of our home. If they require more, then they are welcome to ask." Despair framed the dryad's features making him have a small chuckle, "I won't leave the forest because you need me but if they need guidance then I will gladly offer it."

She thought for a moment then nodded. The pale elf bowed then calmly took his first steps to correcting his mistake. It was the first steps to regaining the honor his people once held.


	4. The Demon's Realm

AN: Typical I don't blah blah blah

* * *

Chapter 4

"The Demon's Realm"

A great celebration was taking place in the halls of Verdergier. The usual gathering of demons, vampires, harlequins and such were enjoying their authoritive grip on Domizar. With vampires lounging around their favorite pets/snacks and the harlequins tempting other weak willed souls into various acts of sin and corruption, it was easy to see that these enjoyed the positions with great fervor. Their host was contempt to merely observe the ever changing events. If there was enjoyment to be found it was in his dominion, and you could have it at a price.

The problem with maintaining such daily activities is that one ran out of 'party favors.' In order to continue their life style he had to expand their borders and ultimately their control of the world. The elven forces posed no threat to the ghastly army he commanded and thus he laid waste to their forests. All but one. He purposely left it alone, better to let his enemies think they had the advantage then crush them and put their souls to good use. It was because of this plan that actually gaining allies in the forest folk. They claimed life was sacred and thus with his mana and vision they could recreate life. It was their creativity that amused the demon to no end, the irony of life magic becoming tainted and twisted appealed to him.

Nayden, the rebellious elf, already practiced with the darker side of life magic. So when the elf heard of the deadly forces marching to his home he scouted the enemy of the forest and what he saw delighted him to no end. It was an army of horrors and twisted abominations. It was an army of darkness and with it were necromancers, vampires, and lesser demons. As the horde came closer to his home, Nayden and his followers greeted them. Swearing allegiance to the power of the demon lord in whose name they marched in. It was an odd thing for an elf to swear to beings steeped in black mana so he was escorted to their master.

The demon stayed to the shadows, his presence was enough. The exchange was quick and to prove the elf's offer was valid he swore a blood oath. Appeased the demon spared the elf and demolished his home. Nayden did not object but rather used it to practice necromancer and with the help of a few harlequins he was able to call on the damned souls and place them into their newly deformed vessels.

The demon recalled with glee at how silly mortals were. Elven kind were more foolish then men in their aspect nothing could befall them. That notion was swept aside easily during his conquest. Now the natives hid in their last bastion or they scattered. Reports indicated that some took refuge with the dwarves who channeled their rage, making the once people into berserkers and pyromancers. Then came another report, much to his hatred the remaining refugees from the took up arms and swore themselves to his eternal enemy. "Taziel!" The demon spat in fury. No matter how much he fought and waged war the two always came to a draw. Sure he had the numbers and relentless armies of the damned but they were repelled back by sheer will and faith. Sure, Taziel lost its numbers but that only seemed to motivate the survivors even more.

"Kind of twisted when you think about it," the demon mused to himself as continued to watch the festivities. Considering what his next step to conquest he watched as his subjects began one of his favorite sports.

~~~Many Hours Later~~~

The evening was coming to a close and as entertaining as blood matches go, not to mention the bets placed and repercussions of a loss, it was time to undergo his usual duties. Conqueror, Corrupter, Dealer of deals, and Collector. He had little down time and that was exactly what he wanted.

"Lord Azaiel!" Someone cried out as the demon continued on his path. His servants learned long ago that if you did not fall in line behind him they would suffer eternally.

"What is it? As you can see I'm occupied with matters that concern the future for us all!"

"Yes sire," the creature ran to try to meet the pace of his lord. Azaiel glanced over to the creature and rolled his eyes. It was a twisted horror of what used to be an elf. The form was then warped by adding 3 snakes for a tail and twin scorpions on its shoulders. The creature was being stabbed and bitten each passing second. _Nayden must have been pissed at this creation_. "There is a woman here to see you sire."

If not the absolute pain coursing through the messengers body then the arrival of the sorceress was. "About time."

"She is waiting in your quarters sire." The messenger was twitching because of the various poisons taking effect.

The news of someone being in his private chamber made the demon halt in his tracks, causing his follower to bump into his leg. Greatly angered Azaiel drew back his fist and called on the natural black mana in Verdergier to morph his hand into a bludgeoning hammer. The force from the impact sent the creature flying across the hall. If it wasn't for the fact that it was reanimated it would have been dead. "That doesn't mean it can't feel," the demon let a malicious grin form.

Making a mental note to terror the pitiful creation later he turned to go greet his visitor. "Best not let the little woman wait," Azaiel muttered as he rolled his eyes. There was much to discuss and whenever she was involved things became complicated, "but at least with her here there is not a boring moment to be found."

* * *

AN: Sorry for the well overdue update and it being so short. I wanted to keep it vague while introducing three characters; Azaiel the demon lord, Nayden the elven turncoat, and the mysterious sorceress... who is she and is she connected to the turmoil on the plane? We shall see soon enough.


End file.
